Angle of darkness
by sesshyxkags
Summary: This is my story of an angle and a demon but the angle dose not realize that the demon that she has to destroy en order to get her wish is her best friend.The legend go's that if the angle defeats her she will have entarnal light.Can Suzy stop her?


An Ending Friend By:Taylor Tindle

preferance: why does life always come and go? when there are special times, you don't want them to are bloodlusts aswell. When i thought mine was over it wasnt long after An ending of a friend i relized mine had just name is Suzey. suzey cromwell. this is the story of Paige Gonzalez,and how she come to be the Angle of Darkness.

chapter 1:ourelife, she was my one and only best friend. i have alot of friends today, but she was my first friend when i moved out here in 2000. she was so nice and sincere when we met. i really cared about her, and she cared about me too. we used to do everything together. i did what she did, she did what i did. thats how we worked, through everything. we were the best of friends. we used to spend weekends together. usally she came by my house to do school projects, during the school year.i'v always wondered, i'v always known too, that she was differnt . she also always knew me. one of the things i loved about her, was that she was creative, loving and kind. she wasn't afraid to do anything, or say anything. she was very courageous.

the day that i found out that she was murdered, was the beginning of a school day. the principal came into the classroom, and told the horrible news. she made a horrified face, and turned to the class. "but before i say anything, Suzey, you may be excused from class. to the office." i was curious about what she was about to tell the class, so when i walked out of the classroom, i hung around the door to hear the news. i heard the teacher say, in a quivering voice " Lady's and gentleman, there has been a tragedy this mornig, with page gonzalez. There was a murder, but many

were incredibally injured too." then there was a long pause " what about Paige" asked a curious student. "She" the teacher said with a studder. " she was taken hostage, by a sphycopathic mad man. later, they found paige's body,along with the rest of her family dead but..." i didn't want to listen to anymore of the news,so i took of down the hall screaming at the top of my lungs. when i reached the office, i called my mom right away, and told her to come and pick me up as soon as possible.

chapter 2:support, my freand Page and i were so close. just last week we hung out at the mall and wonderd around the stors conceted to the were just lafing and having the times of oure lives. only if i wood have know that she whood have been killed i would have brout her over to my house and kept her ther. just so i cood have perzerved her life. "RING,RING,RING" WHO COOD BE CALING AT THIS HOUER"HELLOW?""SUZY?" "YES IM HER, CAN I HELP YOU?"suzzy its me...page."" yea right,know who are you?""suzy trust me i am comeing to your house.""but i was told that..." DONT LISON TO THEM. I AM ALIVE..(sort of)but i have to go bye!" I don't belive it. i was just told by some stranger that page is alive and is coming to my house...now.. at 3 in the moring! "go away and leve me Alone" someone yelled. i rengied that voice it was page. it was her she is alive and she is hear. (but how is that possible?)"page do you have aney i idea what time it is and your out hear scriming at the top of your lungs."shes just the some as all ways. allways awake at night. she is so full of engerngy. hun "your bleading.""what""your coverd in blood are you ok lets get you to a hospitle!""hay suzy i am fine but i have to show you some thing!" thin she grabed me and she was .. staring at the sky then i heard a fears grall "rawer!" "what was that" i asked page replied " suzy git in side now!" " not with out you.""SUZZY now!" "OK" i ran in side only to wate untell page came for me. then i heard her screem so loud that i coodint bear it. i ran out "pag..."only to be scoted by the fact that she was flying.i mean how is that posable. so what she said a long tine ago that she had a dreem about beaing the angle of darkinss. i thout that she was just kidding but aparntley not. now i geat why she was staring at the sky she was trying to fly."wow" was all i cood say then she scremed so lould that she must be in pane so i grabed the bow and arows i was practing with two days ago and fired i hit it in the eye and it was discrated for a momint that page finshe it off. when she was done she turned and sead "you were spost to stay in side un tell i told you it was safe" " i know but i came out when i hear you screem that arow that felow by your head was spost to help."" it did and i am gratfull""thank you i told you that the archmans class was going to help some day." your right and you make one heack of a good shot. i didn't know that you had that in you." "i have to go aney way" "were are you going to go?""away from here some were i have family""ok then you better let me know how it goes ok." "ok i will bye.""bye"

chapter 3 the un expected vister:After Page left i was so socked and depresoned by the early deparcher that i could hardly move from the front dore. thow i knew that i would be in much trobule when i went in side i gather up the stranth to go in side and try to excape to my room. when i went in i was socked that no one was up and wating for me to come back in side. at lest i didn't have to explane why i was out side at this hour. so i went to my room to think about this. then i saw a piler of light come from be hind me when i turnd around i saw a woman. she asked a question when i didn't replie she asked agen "are you Suzy?" she asked "yes" i replied "good i have the right person" "what is that sposed to mean." i said in a flusterd voice"nothing it means nothing" " you are the gardion am i right?""what do you mean?""you are the gardion of the angle you made that clear in your declarion to protect her.""ok.?"" to the point my name is Saden i am the kepper of the Angles of Darkness. and with the loity that you have shown to night i here by make you the Angles gardean.""nice to know...i must be dreaming because this is all to weard.""i asure u that u are not dreaming" she said. even thow i was wide awake all of a sude i was verry tiard. then she said "you will nead your engery for tomarrow will be here to get you at 9 p.m sharp be here.""hay saden.""yes suzy?""wont it be weard that all of a suden i wind up missing?" " i gess it would be but you wont be missing i will be making a derect copy of you to replace you wile we are gone. now go to sleep tomarro at 9 i will be here to make the swap." and with thows words i fell in to a peasfull sleep.

chapter 4 Saden's traning:the whole next day i agininized over what would happen. as the 9 o-clock hour grew closer my tenchen grew body knew what i that

when i had falen asleap i woke with a necklis around my neck and a note under my read this" i am sorry that you may be startled by the sudin apperince of the necklis but do not worry the two simbles will be of no harm to you. The good for now will over power the bad but we do not have long thin the evil will start to spread over your body and posbily posese you but do not worry we will be with page by the time that may happen. now get ready you have a lot of work to do so see you tonight at 9 o-clock. Saden" as if i would have to worry about a weak power over prowing me. that is kinda stuped but i steal had a long way to go. the only thing that i don't know is when page saw me for the first time with my gard down if she saw the engery emenating from me i am in a heap of trouble.I nead to herry and pass saden's traning or the "Bad part" of the necklis may start to like my dominck side. if that happens it will stick to me like glue and if so it will not come off unteal i am distroied. that is not a good thing so i nead to really fockis tonight so i can go to her and get rid if this thing. but for now aney one that can see the arawa around me they will all know that it is the necklis that i bear so i have some covrige for my power so i can some what relax but not to much or i can get heart. you will be suprized at how weak this thing is around my is hard to seal five difrint beaing's withen a human body but this necklis is nothing to keep under controle i mean that a shap shifter a vampire a deamon and the inbetwin's godiss they are hard this patheck neclis is to simple to keep weak and deam. just because i have somthing to cove my power dosnt mean that i an going to drop the forsfeal that hids my power i just have to leve enouf space for the necklis's power to sine through. well it is now 8 p.m. and i have exzily one hour to get ready to leve my old live behind so i nead to go get my stufe for the trip because who know's when i will be coming home.

The next night i finaly got to relax a little becouse i had to keep reminding Saden that i was not something of the inbetween even though i had limitles power,stranth,and engery i was steal determind to keep my "true self" to my keeps telling me that i am excerlting in my traning verry fast and that i may see Page sooner than she had first intented for oure arivle. so i am now 500 miles from home siting in a hot sprang and wondering if i mad the right desion to try to help Page but i could not help it she is steal my best friend even if she is the angle of darkniss. i vaow that onice this godforsagen necklis is gone i will expose my self to Saden and Page and hope that they do not over react and try to kill me. if that happens and i am in my true form my instenks will take over and without a secont thought i may kill them both in order to protect my is one posible ending the other is i keep my self a screat and continue on like nothing is wrong and just be my self. who knows what will happen.

Chapter 5 hunting down Page:


End file.
